


Loving Tony by the Numbers

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: After the latest alien invasion Tony disappears without a trace.  As the weeks go by without any word from him, you relive every important moment you shared with him.
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Loving Tony by the Numbers

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – After the latest alien invasion Tony disappears without a trace. As the weeks go by without any word from him, you relive every important moment you shared with him.

**Warnings** – Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 909

**Notes:** Even though I wrote this in January, I feel like it should have an Endgame Spoilers tag!

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

It had been 260 days since he'd stupidly followed the alien invaders. He'd called her just before he lost signal and in those frantic 2 minutes, he'd told her he loved her, made her promise to stay safe, and begged her forgiveness for what he felt like he had to do.

[[MORE]]

She'd waited by the phone for 12 hours straight—hoping that he'd eventually call her to tell her that all was right again. It had taken her 3 days to finally accept that he might not be coming back.

For 72 hours she alternated between her bed, the couch, and pacing the floors of their suite in the Tower—but not once did she let her phone out of her sight. She was terrified that it might die at any given moment, so she refused to allow the power level to drop below 75%.

She kept the TV tuned to the news 24 hours a day. He hated Fox News, so she switched between CNN and the local stations just so she could see some different faces. There wasn't much new to report, so they kept looping the same 5 stories over and over until someone could finally report an update.

By the 2nd day, she'd felt herself starting to go crazy with worry and grief. Desperate to keep herself sane, she started counting the most important times in their lives.

10,950. That's how many days she'd existed on Earth before she met him. How she'd managed to live that long without him was a mystery to her now. Since the day she'd met him, he'd been the center of her universe—whether she had been read to admit it or not.

6\. The number of times he'd asked her out before she'd finally said yes. She'd known who he was the moment she'd spotted him across the crowd. She was no stranger to his reputation, and she had no desire to be just another notch on his bedpost.

144\. The number of roses he'd had delivered to her apartment they day of their first date. Her doorman had all but doubled over in laughter as she walked through the lobby of her building. It wasn't until she opened the door to find 12 dozen red and yellow roses scattered throughout her apartment that she'd understood his mirth.

$1,253.89. The price of dinner that first night—including the two bottles of wine. She'd balked at the expensive restaurant, but by the time she'd finished the first course, she'd stopped complaining about the cost. The food had been superb and the wine had helped to settle her nerves so she could enjoy the evening.

3\. The hours that had passed before he'd called her once he'd dropped her off. She'd actually been surprised when he'd left her in front of her building with a chaste kiss on the cheek. When he'd finally called, she'd admitted to herself that up until that moment, she'd thought he'd lost interest with her over dinner.

18\. The number of dates they went on before he told her he loved her. It had been such an off-hand remark that she wasn't quite sure she'd heard him correctly. She hadn't responded right away, and he'd quickly changed the subject. Over the next few weeks, he'd quietly whisper the words when she wasn't paying attention, and she was almost positive that she was imagining the whole thing.

25\. The number of dates they went on before she told him that she loved him. Unlike him, she didn't leave any room for interpretation when she declared her true feelings for him. He'd looked like a kid in candy store when she'd told him those 3 little words he most desperately wanted to hear.

1 year, 2 months, and 15 days. The elapsed time between their first date and the day they got married. She'd been worried that they hadn't known one another long enough to take such a monumental step, but as she walked down the aisle toward him that day, she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

260\. The number of days since he'd left New York. She'd celebrated his birthday without him. Their 5th anniversary passed by without anyone knowing that that day meant more than any of the others. The 4th of July, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years were all just days on the calendar. The world had all but ended since he'd left and those that remained didn't really have reason to celebrate anymore.

One half. The estimated number of people that had mysteriously vanished after the alien invasion. It had taken almost 3 weeks before the world had resumed to run. It wasn't perfect—internet was spotty, the electricity was out more than it was on, and for those that remained, daily living was a struggle with half the population gone. Everyone that remained did their part to keep the system running, but it was a half-hearted effort. There wasn't a single person that hadn't lost someone and the world was blanketed with a sense of grief and sadness that threatened to smother those that remained.

Infinity. The number of days she'd spend waiting for him to return to her. She knew that if anyone had survived, it would be him. If anyone could undo what had been done, it would him. If the world was going to be saved, Tony Stark would be the 1 person to do it.

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I was a little intimidated by this prompt and then inspiration struck. If you haven't figured it out yet, the Avengers Endgame trailer really messed with my mind—especially Tony! I almost hate writing Reader Inserts with him now, but not enough that I'm going to stop! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
